Awakening
Description Awakening is a process that allows a Hero to evolve to their final form. It is only available to 6-Star Heroes (except for Hero Researcher Min) who have been leveled up to at least level 30 and have been Extreme Upgraded to have an Upgrade level of +10. Once the Hero's levels have met these conditions, the player will have access to the the Hero's Awakening menu. Here, they can see how close they are to Awakening the Hero. Aside from a cost of 2,000,000 Gold to complete the process, the player must also collect a large amount of Awakening materials which may be obtained from the Special Dungeon or the Shop. Awakening Skills Aside from a hefty boost in stats, Awakening a Hero also grants them a secondary skill. These skills are not specific to the Hero but rather to Awakened Heroes as a whole. They are assigned one Awakened Skill upon Awakening. If the player wishes to change this, they my do so at any time by going to the Skill Modification menu on the Hero's status screen. However, this process costs 50 Rubies and the new skill is just as random as the first time. Below is a list of Awakened Skills. *'Overcome Death' - Revives the Hero for 8 seconds. (The Hero's mobility will be increased by 20% and recovery skills can't be used on the Hero when revived.) *'Intelligence' - The skill cooldown is decreased by 21% with a 35% chance when the Hero uses the skill.niiga * *'Enrage' - The Hero's Attack Power will increase by 6% when an enemy is defeated and the effect will accumulate for 7 sec according to the number of defeated enemies. (Attack Power can be increased up to 36%.) *'Iron Wall' - The Hero's Defesne is increased by 10% for 7 sec whenever an enemy is defeated. (Defense can be increased up to 50%.) *'Restore' - The Hero's HP will be recovered by 0.1%% when an enemy is defeated and the effect will accumulate for 7 sec according to the number of defeated enemies. (The recovery amount can be increased up to 0.7%.) *'Light Footstep' - The Hero's movement speed will be increased by 6% every second if the Hero is not attacked for 5 sec. (Movement speed can be increased up to 30%.) *'Will of Violent Attack' - The Hero's Attack Power is increased by 30% but Defense is decreased by 5%. *'Will of Iron Wall' - The Hero's Defense is increased by 30% but Attack Power is decreased by 5%. *'Will of Harmony' - The Hero's HP is increased by 30% but Attack Power is decreased by 5%. *'Oath of Protection' - Ignores damage, knock-back, and freezing effect of the skill with a 36% chance when the Hero's attacked.(kept for 3 sec) *'Fury' - The Hero will gain 5% Attack Power whenever 10% of the HP is lost. (Attack Power can be increased up to 50%.) *'Goddess's Protection' - Creates a shield equivalent to 54% of the MAX HP when the Hero's HP falls below 30%. (Activates only once.) *'Survival Instinct' - Recovers the HP by 9% of the MAX HP for 6 sec when the Hero's HP falls below 30%. (Actives only once.) *'Unstoppable Power' - The Hero's critical damage will increase by 15% when an enemy is defeated and the effect will accumulate for 7 sec according to the number of defeated enemies. (Critical damage can be increased up to 75%.) *'Fire Zone' - Creates a fire zone that inflicts 506% of the Attack Power as damage every second for 8 sec when the Hero's HP falls below 30%. (Actives only once.) *'Storm Zone' - Creates a storm zone that inflicts 451% of the Attack Power as damage every second for 8 sec when the Hero's HP falls below 30%. (Actives only once.) *'Determined Chaser' - Increases the summon time by 63% with a 80% chance when a Hero is summoned. *'Overheat' - Increases the Attack Power by 89% with a 75% chance and decreases the summon time by 40% when a Hero is summoned. *'Quick Move' - Increases the Attack Speed by 95% and the movement speed by 30% with a 75% chance when a Hero is summoned. *'Sharp Blade' - Increases the Attack Power by 5% and the critical damage by 56% with a 75% chance when a Hero is summoned. *'Hand of Salvation' - Revives 3 dead ally Hero(es) with 38% HP when you're defeated. (* The revived Heroes won't be able to use Awakened Skills.) *'Spotlight' - Becomes invincible for 2 sec when your HP falls below 75% and provokes the enemies within a fixed range. Awakening Material Sets }} Former Awakening Materials and Sets After a certain update, the images and names for the Awakening Materials were changed to fit more in line with the Relation system that was introduced in the same update. Below are the original materials and the sets they were a part of. *The Blessed Material set has since been replaced with the Peace Material set. *The Revenge Material set has since been replaced with the Destruction Material set. *The Revenge Material set has since been replaced with the Creation Material set. }} Category:Game Mechanics